a chuva e o Remus
by iaiah moony
Summary: Sirius e Remus não conseguem parar de brigar, e isso está atrapalhando a amizade deles. mas uma noite de chuva muda o rumo dessa estória.... [slash]


fic presente de dia das crianças pra Mary. eu sei que não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas fazer o quê, né?!

título provisório, se alguém tiver uma boa idéia por favor me avise. aliás, nem precisa ser boa. eu sou uma negação pra arrumar títulos. a Mary também.

* * *

Aquilo era um sonho. Só podia ser. Tê-lo ali, em seus braços, era mais do que poderia imaginar. Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir ao olhar o garoto deitado em seu peito, dormindo de um jeito profundo, tranqüilo. Ele poderia ficar olhando Remus para sempre, não que já não tivesse feito muito isso. Que ele se lembrava, desde o quarto ano, que foi quando todos (inclusive Peter) começaram a se interessar por garotas, Sirius olhava o amigo de um jeito diferente. Diferente, sim, porque todos olhavam Remus de um jeito ou outro: os professores, as garotas, os próprios marotos, todos pareciam ver o garoto. Principalmente os marotos, que pareciam achar que ele precisava de proteção. Há! Proteção! De todos eles, Remus era o que sabia se virar melhor sozinho, mesmo parecendo frágil e fraco. Eles percebiam agora que de fraco o garoto não tinha nada, mas naquele tempo ainda não sabiam disso. 

Sirius sorriu novamente ao se lembrar. Toda a preocupação que tinha com o amigo, todo o cuidado, tudo tinha um sentido muito diferente agora. Não que não existisse mais o impulso de proteger Remus a qualquer custo, mas agora esse instinto era relacionado a algo muito mais forte. O pacto que os quatro fizeram de cuidarem uns do outros tinha um sentido muito diferente quando aplicado ao monitor. Sirius sempre se preocupava demais com ele, se é que se preocupava com mais alguma coisa além do garoto de cabelos claros e olhos cor de mel que dormia ao seu lado na cama de solteiro.

Desde o quarto ano. Dois anos e meio não pensando em nada além de Remus. Aquilo podia enlouquecer qualquer um... Dois anos e meio observando cada movimento calmo, cada gesto dele, coisas tão características que Sirius reconheceria em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação. Dois anos e meio de sorrisos doces, olhares incompreensíveis, brigas com ou sem motivo.

As brigas eram quase boas lembranças, era o que o animago achava. Todas as grandes discussões sobre a (falta de) maturidade de Sirius, seus relacionamentos que não duravam nem uma semana, seu "excesso de energia", sua falta de juízo. Tudo parecia irritar Remus, e isso só servia para deixar Sirius com mais vontade de provocá-lo. Até o dia em que o monitor se cansou de ser provocado e resolveu deixar pra lá. Sirius sabia que sentiria falta do garoto certinho, mas não achou que fosse tanta, e aqueles foram os piores dois meses de sua vida. Ele sentia falta do jeito severo do amigo, de como ele o obrigava a fazer os deveres e ser gentil com os sonserinos. Sentia falta do cheiro doce de baunilha e pergaminho que sempre acompanhava Remus, e do humor ácido dele. Não que o cheiro tivesse sumido do dormitório, ou das salas de aula, ou do salão comunal. O problema é que só o cheiro, sem o dono, não tinha graça.

Sirius se virou na cama devagar, com medo de acordar o companheiro. Podia sentir a respiração de Remus às suas costas. Era uma sensação boa, o corpo quente do garoto colado ao seu, o cheiro do travesseiro dele. Era como se não fosse precisar sair dali nunca. Os dois viveriam naquela cama de cortinado vermelho e só sairiam de lá para comer. Falando em comer... Sirius ficou pensando se valia mesmo à pena deixar Remus ali, dormindo, para ir buscar algo na cozinha. Decidiu que sim. E ainda agradaria o outro, levando seu café da manhã na cama.

Se levantou e rumou para apropria cama, agradecendo por não ter nem James nem Peter no dormitório. Os quatro comiam juntos, estudavam juntos, dormiam juntos; mas dois marotos dividindo a mesma cama era absurdo! Não que James não desconfiasse ou soubesse de algo, ele sempre dava indiretas bem diretas para os dois. Mas Sirius se saía bem delas, sempre saía bem de todas. Remus apenas corava e ria um pouco, e Sirius não entendia esse comportamento direito, mas tinha muita coisa no amigo que ele ainda não entendia...

Quando terminou de se vestir, Sirius se aproximou da janela e olhou o céu, que ainda estava de um tom cinza deprimente e ameaçando uma tempestade violenta. Ainda estava chuviscando fino e não ventava, lembrando a chuva da noite anterior. Lançando um último olhar ao lobisomem adormecido docemente, o garoto saiu do dormitório com o mapa e se dirigiu à cozinha.

* * *

Remus não sabia o que fazer. Ia ser a primeira vez em meses que ficava sozinho com Sirius. Por que, Mérlim, James e Peter tinham aquela detenção absurda? Pra quê eles tinham que ficar regando uma planta qualquer a noite toda e depois colhê-la duas horas após o amanhecer? Que detenção mais idiota! 

O monitor terminou seu jantar e saiu, dizendo que iria à biblioteca. Mudou de idéia no meio do caminho, indo para o jardim. Evitaria ao máximo ficar sozinho com o amigo, e pudesse. Se sentou sob uma árvore, aonde se sentava sempre. Era a sua árvore dos sonhos, como Sirius costumava dizer. Ah, Sirius... Por que ele sempre estava em tudo? Na mesa do jantar, na biblioteca, naquela árvore... Tudo lembrava Sirius, tudo levava a Sirius. Até as estrelas que ele não podia ver agora, porque o céu estava avermelhado das nuvens pesadas que indicavam que ia chover (e muito) aquela noite.

Mas ele não se importava com a chuva. Até gostava, na verdade. Gostava do cheiro de terra molhada que subia, gostava de sentir as gotas batendo em seu rosto. Era uma sensação boa. Talvez ficasse ali, esperando a chuva. Recostou-se no tronco da árvore e olhou para o lago, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Ficou pensando se queria mesmo estar ali, e não lá dentro, com Sirius. A verdade é que não sabia bem o que queria. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria estar com o amigo, não queria. Gostava de estar com ele, mesmo que brigassem o tempo todo, mas também gostava de ficar sozinho. Era tudo muito confuso.

Agora, naquele momento, ele queria que Sirius estivesse ali. Sentia falta do garoto, das piadas, das risadas compartilhadas, até das provocações baratas. Até da voz e do cheiro dele. Há mais de quatro anos nunca passara tanto tempo sem o cheiro de Sirius. Foi mais ou menos quando percebeu que sua ligação com ele era mais forte do que com os outros. Era mais do que um laço familiar ou coisa que o valha. Na época não entendia, era muito novo para saber o que aquilo significava. Mas agora Remus sabia que toda aquela ligação era amor. Um amor maior do que ele próprio.

Mas os dois estavam brigados, não se falavam há dois meses. Só Mérlim sabia o quanto custava a Remus não falar com Sirius, mas seu orgulho era grande o suficiente para fazê-lo esperar por um pedido de desculpas. Pedido que, aliás, não veio. Mas ele era paciente, podia esperar. E, enquanto isso, estudava horas a fio, passava todo o tempo livre na biblioteca e à noite ficava sozinho debaixo de uma árvore esperando chover. Na verdade, a vida sem Sirius era bem chata. Ele se divertia menos, e toda aquela hiperatividade do amigo fazia falta.

Remus suspirou. Se apaixonar por Sirius era o último de seus planos, se é que era mesmo um plano. Aquilo era absurdo! Padfoot era criança demais... Galinha demais... Hetero demais... Bonito demais... Se pelo menos fosse outra pessoa, alguém que pensasse antes de agir, que não o irritasse tanto, que não tivesse os olhos cinzentos e o sobrenome Black... E aquele cheiro meio cítrico, que alias estava chegando perto.

- Por que você não está no castelo? Eu posso te dar uma detenção por isso.

- Como você sabia que era eu.

- Pelo cheiro, Sirius. A lua cheia é daqui a três dias, meu olfato está meio apurado demais. Mas o que você quer?

- Você ainda ta com raiva, né?!

- O que você acha?

"Parabéns Remus! Seu amigo vem te buscar e você o trata assim... Muito bom mesmo!"

- Por que você ta com raiva?

- Adivinha...

Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo e se encostou no tronco. Remus não olhou na direção dele nem uma vez, fingindo não ligar se ele estava ali ou não. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, os dois olhando o lago sem vê-lo. Talvez Sirius não gostasse daquele silêncio, porque depois de um tempo resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Por que você está aqui, Remmy?

Remmy. Só a mãe o chamava de Remmy. Aquele era um apelido muito íntimo e carinhoso, e era estranho ouvir a pessoa com quem não falava chamá-lo assim. Estranho e bom.

- Deu vontade. Por que você está aqui?

- Por sua causa.

Seja o que for que Remus esperava não era aquela resposta. Olhou para Sirius e seus olhos se encontraram. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido o quão próximos eles estavam um do outro, e antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Remus beijou Sirius.

Talvez aquilo também não fosse o que Sirius esperava, mas o choque de ser beijado pelo amigo não demorou a passar. Suas línguas se tocaram levemente, aprofundando o leve roçar de lábios que Remus havia começado. Quando o lobisomem ameaçou se afastar, Sirius o puxou de volta para o beijo, um beijo que era tudo o que os dois desejavam. Quando se separam, sem fôlego, Remus pôde sentir as gotas frias da chuva começando a cair a sua volta, como em um filme trouxa. Aquilo era tão clichê que extrapolava, e esse pensamento o fez rir mesmo sem querer.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos de bem de novo?

- Eu não sei, Sirius. O que exatamente isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que eu espero por esse beijo desde os quatorze anos. Ah, Remmy! Eu não agüento ficar tanto tempo longe de você! Me desculpa por ter implicado tanto com você, mas era o único jeito que eu achei de fazer você me notar.

- Sirius, você não precisava fazer isso. Como alguém que dorme no mesmo quarto que você há seis anos pode não te notar? Quer dizer, você é narcisista, barulhento e irritante!

- E você é tão engraçadinho... Eu senti sua falta, Moony.

- E eu a sua, Padfoot.

- Você me desculpa, por ser narcisista, barulhento e irritante?

- Sempre, Sirius. Sempre.

Outro beijo, dessa vez mais urgente, mais físico. Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de Remus e parou-a quando chegou à nuca do garoto, que pela primeira vez na vida não estava pensando antes de fazer alguma coisa. Ele simplesmente deixava-se levar pelo toque macio da língua de Sirius em sua orelha, as mãos quentes sob a blusa molhada... Prensado contra o tronco da _sua_ árvore, Remus começou a perder o controle de seus atos, e mordeu o pescoço do outro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Incentivado pelo gemido, o monitor abriu a camisa de Sirius sem nenhum traço da sua delicadeza costumeira, arrancando acidentalmente um ou dois botões. Arranhando as costas do moreno com as unhas, foi descendo lentamente a boca pelo pescoço, beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele que estivesse no caminho até o mamilo dele. Sirius riu. Estava molhado, excitado e sendo atacado pelo melhor amigo. Aquilo era cômico!

- O que foi, Pads?

Remus havia subido novamente para o pescoço dele, e dali para a orelha, que ele mordia e lambia, sentindo Sirius se arrepiar.

- É que eu sempre achei que você era a pessoa mais controlada do mundo... não conhecia esse seu lado... ahn... Nossa, Moony. Você devia se descontrolar mais vezes... ahn...

O lobisomem podia sentir as mãos de Sirius tentando abrir sua calça, mas ele pareceu pensar melhor e voltou a subir as mãos, retirando a blusa de Remus e prensando-o com mais força contra a árvore.

- Ai!

- O que foi Remmy? Eu te machuquei?

- Não... É que eu estou com as costas arranhando aqui...

- Quer que...

- Não! Não pára...

- Seu lobisomem masoquista...

Foi a vez de Remus rir, mas Sirius o calou com um beijo. Mordendo o lábio inferior dele, o animago retomou sua tarefa de abrir a calça do amigo. Estava tendo problemas com o fecho, então começou a lamber e mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha do outro, enquanto o ouvia gemer. Estava quase conseguindo abrir o maldito fecho quando o corpo de Remus se tornou extremamente rígido e tendo.

- O que foi, Moony?

Sirius sentiu Remus se arrepiar com o sussurro, mas o lobo apenas levou o dedo aos lábios, mandando o outro se calar. Disse "tem alguém aqui" apenas com movimentos labiais, mas não era necessário. Os passos podiam ser ouvidos, pelo menos duas pessoas se aproximavam aos tropeços. Já estavam bem próximos quando Remus puxou Sirius pra trás da árvore e o beijou avidamente.

- Olhe, eles estão vindo...

E estavam. Dois corvinais vinham se agarrando pelo caminho lamacento, até que o garoto (Victor) prensou a menina (Tori) numa árvore perigosamente próxima. Sirius olhou para Remus, não entendendo por que os dois ainda estavam ali, arriscando ser pegos em flagrante por dois nerds desagradáveis, e se surpreendeu ao ver o sorriso nada inocente no rosto do monitor. Sorriso que, embora não fosse do feitio de Remus, lhe caía muito bem.

- O que você está pensando? Essa sua cara de maníaco está me assustando...

Remus colocou a mão sobre a boca do animago, enquanto olhava de lado a monitora da Corvinal ser beijada de um jeito que faria Peter corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Sirius ainda não estava entendendo o que estavam fazendo ali, observando aquele filme pornô ao vivo, mas estava adorando a cara de Remus. Para não perder o embalo, começou a morder e chupar a ponta dos dedos do monitor, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava mais para perto. Remus podia sentir que o animago estava gostando daquela situação tanto quanto ele, mas aquilo teria um gosto melhor para ele. Poderia tirar aquela corvinal irritante do seu caminho, aquela que não perdia uma oportunidade de dar em cima do seu Sirius, e ainda por cima dera parte dele por indulgência em relação às "brincadeiras" dos amigos. Com uma sensação de vingança quase completa, o lobisomem beijou Sirius, e logo depois o pediu para juntar as roupas e esperar um pouco longe.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu não quero perder o "monitor em ação".

- Ok então. Veste pelo menos o casaco... E tenta não interromper.

Dizendo isso, Remus vestiu o próprio casaco e esperou Sirius vestir o dele, beijando-o no pescoço enquanto fechava o casaco do animago. Foram se aproximando sorrateiramente dos dois corvinais, até que ficaram logo atrás deles.

- Muito bonito, monitora!

A voz de Remus tinha quase tanta autoridade quanto a de McGonagall, Sirius reparou. O casal se separou abruptamente, Tori cobrindo os seios nus com os braços. Incrivelmente, nenhum dos dois parecia nada além de irritados, e nem um pouco constrangidos.

- Qual é, Lupin. Não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

- Que tal... voltar para o castelo?

Sirius riu. Aqueles dois realmente achavam que estavam certos. O sorriso se alargou quando viu Remus se aproximar lentamente, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Acho que não. Eu prefiro tirar cinco pontos da Corvinal por cada peça de roupa que não está em seu devido lugar...

- Você não pode, Lupin!

- Na verdade ele pode sim, Victor. Mas eu também posso tirar pontos da Grifinória por estarem fora do castelo a esta hora.

- Não pode, Tori. Tecnicamente, estamos todos fora do castelo...

- Ok então. O que você quer, Lupin?

- Nada. Só cumprir meus deveres de monitor e manter os alunos dentro das regras.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram numa mistura de pânico e súbito entendimento.

- Remus Lupin, não ouse dar parte disso à McGonagall!

- Veremos, veremos... Agora, façam o que quiserem, tipo terminar isso aqui ou voltar para o castelo, tanto faz. Boa noite.

Remus sorriu satisfeito para Sirius, que o seguiu pelos jardins até o saguão de entrada, e dali para os corredores, pingando água no caminho até a torre da Grifinória.

- Você viu a cara dela, Sirius! Ela tava morrendo de medo de que eu falasse com a McGonagall! Ah, Pads... A vingança é doce!

Sirius riu de um jeito gostoso, aquela risada que parece um latido. Aquele era Remus: doce e gentil, mas vingativo até a medula, mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco cruel. Era adorável! Tão adorável que dava vontade de beijá-lo, e como pensar antes de agir nunca tinha sido seu forte, Sirius prensou o monitor no pedaço de parede mais próximo e o beijou. O pedaço de parede (que era na verdade uma tapeçaria) se abriu e os dois caíram no chão, ainda se beijando.

- Ai! Sirius, você ta com o peso todo em cima da minha perna, ela ta ficando dormente. Deixa eu levantar...

- Ah, Remmy... Aqui ta tão bom...

- Sirius...

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu deixo. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Isso não vai parar por aqui.

- Hmm... Ok, eu prometo que isso não vai parar por aqui. Palavra de maroto.

Sirius deu um sorriso enorme e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Remus a se levantar. O lobisomem se levantou e deu um sorriso enviesado, e, puxando Sirius mais para perto, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu não deixaria isso parar nunca...

E saiu praticamente correndo, rindo de Sirius e subindo para o salão comunal (deserto) e depois para o dormitório, com o animago em seu encalço. Não teve tempo nem de fechar a porta: Sirius entrou correndo e jogou-o na cama mais próxima, que por sorte era de Remus. Beijando-o avidamente, Sirius trancou a porta com um aceno da varinha, e lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto. James e Peter não voltariam até de manhã, não tinha mais nada para se preocupar. Com esse pensamento, Sirius abriu o casaco de Remus e começou a passar os dedos pelas cicatrizes na pele muito branca do lobisomem.

Remus estava perdendo o controle novamente, e de novo não estava raciocinando direito. Se bem que não estava ligando pra isso, estava mais preocupado em tirar a calça molhada de Padfoot, que tinha uma das mãos dentro da calça dele. Remus podia sentir o quanto Sirius estava excitado, e sabia que estava do mesmo jeito. Gemeu levemente desapontado quando o animago separou os dois corpos, para logo depois rir maliciosamente. Sirius tirava a própria calça e a cueca, e ia para Remus agora, tirando a calça e a cueca dele também, e deixando as roupas molhadas jogadas pelo chão. Entre beijos e mordidas e mãos em todos os lugares imagináveis, Remus pôde sentir que Sirius estava nervoso.

- Pads, relaxa...

- Remmy, eu nunca fiz... isso antes... não com um cara...

- A gente não precisa fazer, se você não quiser... a gente pode só...

Deixou a frase suspensa, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius. O animago afastou o rosto dele e olhou fundo nos olhos dourados do lobisomem.

- Remus, eu te amo.

Remus não respondeu. Apenas sorriu meio encabulado e beijou Sirius por todo o rosto e pescoço, mas voltando sempre para a boca. Então refez o caminho que tinha feito antes, do pescoço ao mamilo, e descendo...

- Remmy...

Sirius se arrepiava ao sentir o contato da língua quente e úmida do amigo em sua pele, e achou que seu coração fosse explodir quando Remus chegou ao seu destino e capturou com os lábios o membro dele. O monitor sentiu o animago arqueando as costas, gemendo, pedindo por mais. Foi agindo instintivamente, deixando o Lobo tomar conta dele, e quando Sirius gozou, ele engoliu tudo, sentindo o Lobo uivar satisfeito. Ou talvez aquele uivo não tivesse vindo de dentro dele, e sim de Sirius. Estranhamente, o uivo parecia algo como "Remmy".

Remus foi voltando o rosto para Sirius lentamente, ando pequenos beijos em seu peito. Tudo aquilo era extremamente impulsivo e irresponsável (como tudo o que envolvia Sirius), mas ele não se importava. Aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes da vida dele, e ver o cara por quem era apaixonado desde sempre deitado ali, debaixo do próprio corpo, valia qualquer coisa.

- Você fica lindo assim, Pads...

- Você é lindo o tempo todo.

Remus sorriu. Sirius puxou o garoto para cima de si e beijou-o, enquanto descia as mãos pelas costas do lobisomem, e parando-as na cintura dele e puxando-o mais para perto.

- Eu te amo, Moony.

O outro apenas se abraçou com mais força a Sirius, colando os dois corpos. Eles se beijavam de um jeito doce e sôfrego, e Remus sentia a cabeça rodar com toda a informação das últimas horas. Sirius virou Remus e se sentou com o garoto no colo, e masturbou-o, enquanto mordia os ombros e o pescoço dele. Remus sentia-se o mais feliz dos seres humanos naquele momento, mas não conseguia evitar pensar no dia seguinte. Se bem que agora estava esquecendo, Sirius fazia coisas incríveis com as mãos.

Sirius podia sentir o amigo gemer e ofegar, e aquele era o som que não queria parar de ouvir nunca. Aumentou o ritmo da mão, enquanto apertava mais o corpo de Remus contra o seu. Não pode evitar sorrir ao sentir o lobisomem gozar em seus dedos, suspirando o seu nome.

Os dois se deitaram lado a lado na cama de solteiro. Remus recostou sua cabeça no peito de Sirius, que o abraçou. Adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, enquanto o animago acariciava seus cabelos claros.

Sirius demorou para dormir, ficou horas admirando o lobo adormecido em seus braços, brincando com os fios dourados do cabelo dele. O garoto dos seus sonhos. Remus. O seu Remus.

* * *

Sirius voltou da cozinha com o café da manhã completo: suco de abóbora, pão, torradas, geléia de amora e de jabuticaba, café e chá. Remus nunca tomava café, era sempre chá. Conjurou uma bandeja, arrumou tudo e entrou no cortinado para acordar o outro. 

- Remmy...

- Hmm...

- Remmy, acorda!

- Ah não, Pads. Mais cinco minutos...

- Não, Remmy. Olha só, chazinho.

Os olhos âmbar se abriram de repente, pra encontrar o amigo sentado ao seu lado com uma bandeja enorme.

- Ah, que gracinha, Pads! Café na cama! Não precisava se incomodar.

- Tudo pra te agradar, Remmy.

- Inclusive mostrar seu lado romântico...

Sirius corou, e Remus achou aquilo adorável. Se inclinou para o animago como se fosse beija-lo, mas logo em seguida recuou. Pegou seu chá e começou a beber. Estavam tomando o café na mesma cama, tudo era muito bonito e feliz, mas alguém tinha que tocar no ponto delicado.

- Sirius, sobre ontem...

- Não, Remus.

- Han?

- Eu não quero que você fale nada.

- Mas...

- Não, é sério! Eu não quero ouvir você dizer que isso é um erro, que nós temos que ser racionais e esse monte de besteiras que você sempre fala. Eu te amo, Remus Lupin, e não me importa o que você disser, eu não consigo viver longe de você. Eu desisto de qualquer coisa, Remmy, menos de você.

- Você não pode desistir de tudo! E as outras pessoas, Sirius?

- Eu não me importo.

- E seu fã-clube?

- Também não me importo.

- Peter e James?

- Foda-se o Peter, Remus! Ele faz tudo o que a gente quer! E o James eu acho que já sabe...

Remus sorriu, aquele sorriso de quando se dava por vencido e mesmo assim gostava da idéia. Se inclinou para frente e beijou Sirius de um jeito apaixonado. Aquele beijo já teria dito tudo, mas era bom lembrar.

- Sirius.

- Oi?

- Eu te amo.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

n/a: bom, primeiro pseudo-lemon da minha vida, então pelamordedeos alguém me fala como ficou isso. quem já leu isso (tipo a dona dela) gostou, mas eu num sei exatamente... ah, e essa também a primeira fic minha que tem um final. muitas primeiras coisas pra uma fic só, eu diria... 

o título brilhante foi idéia da dona dessa coisa. ou como diria ela, foi uma coisa que saiu. estávamos nós no meio de uma aula entediante de português quando, de repente, o Sinedão diz: 'a chuva e o vento". então o ser denominado Mary me vira e pergunta: "o quê?! a chuva e o Remus?!" bom, acho que pegou.

enfim, enfim. deixem o anonimato e se assumam viciados em fanfics (eu já me assumi faz tempo, tanto que se eu não passar no vestibular nem tem problema... eu vou ser feliz escrevendo fics e sendo pobre o resto da vida ...fala que não é mágico?!). ou seja, reviews.

beijos para quem leu essa coisa aqui.

**n/a(2): **ok, acho que eu me contentei com esse título, mesmo. tudo bem que foi na base da ameaça ("se você não deixar o meu título eu te mato, e depois nunca mais falo com você!"), mas deixa ele aí. anyway, obrigado **Srta Mel Malfoy**, **Lyla Lupin** e **JayKay-chan** pelas sugestões. elas foram boaas mesmo, mas eu tenho medo de morrer e achei melhor não arriscar...  
e obrigado **flaviask** e **Moony-Sensei** pelas reviews. inclusive as incompletas!

bissoux!


End file.
